


Cookies, Mistletoe, and the Christmas Spirit

by allihearisradiogaga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hqss2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8991310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihearisradiogaga/pseuds/allihearisradiogaga
Summary: Suga, Daichi, and Asahi make Christmas cookies, and Nishinoya invites himself along.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quidditchchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidditchchick/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for quidditchchick on tumblr! Merry Christmas, and I hope that you enjoy this fic! I really enjoyed writing it for you! Thank you so much, and happy holidays! I hope your season is great!!!

It had been Suga’s idea to make Christmas cookies.  Both of his roommates agreed that it would be a good idea—it was always, Daichi posited, a good idea to have cookies around the house—and before they could even get the ingredients, Asahi had mentioned it to Noya via text.  Noya promptly invited himself along.

Suga had raised one eyebrow when Asahi had mentioned this to him.  “I thought this was supposed to be a ‘three of us’ type of thing,” he said, almost pouting.

“Every time you suggest that, I end up being a third wheel,” said Asahi.

“In a big wheel of apartment friendship!” said Suga, but Daichi put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s fine,” said Daichi.  “Noya’s great to have around, anyway.”

Noya showed up a half an hour later.  H whipped his coat off as he crossed the apartment threshold, revealing a self-made ugly Christmas sweater-style tee shirt underneath.  The patterns on the shirt made it look like a volleyball net.

“Where do you even get the ideas for your shirts?” asked Daichi as Noya made a beeline for Asahi, who was standing on the other side of the living room.

Noya stopped and turned around, jabbing a thumb at himself.  “I’ve just got a natural talent and genius in the area of fashion.”

He turned back to Asahi, and Suga almost broke into laughter.  Daichi gave him a playful shove, but he snickered, too, seeing the way the shortest man in the room, with his ridiculous tee shirt, leapt up at the gentle giant who was Asahi.

“Asahi!” shouted Noya as he went, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his midsection.

“Aah, Nishinoya…”  Asahi wobbled on his feet for a moment, almost crashing into the chair behind him.  He ended up catching his balance.  After a moment, Asahi patted the smaller man on his back and he dropped down to the floor.  “A little warning next time, before you full-on koala me.”

A giggle from the other side of the room.  When they looked to the sound, Suga covered his mouth.  “Sorry,” he said, “I’m just trying to imagine Nishinoya as a koala right now.”

“He could never be a koala,” said Daichi, “koalas are _way_ too chill for him.”

Nishinoya beamed, and Asahi realized that he was taking all of this as a compliment.

“So, cookies?” asked Asahi.

“Cookies,” confirmed Daichi, leading them into the kitchen.  Suga pulled the eggnog out before Daichi had even found the cookie sheet and poured himself a glass—complete with the spiced rum—before offering any to anyone else.

Daichi started actually making the cookies.  “Sugar cookies?” asked Suga, peeking over his shoulder.

“Of course,” he said, a sly wink included.  Suga beamed.  Noya fidgeted a little behind while Asahi brought the eggs over from the fridge.

Daichi dropped a few ingredients—sugar, flour, oil, water, eggs—into a mixing bowl, then crossed to the drawer where they would have normally kept a whisk.  He cursed briefly when he couldn’t find it.  “Asahi,” he said with a sigh, “do you know where our whisk is?”

Asahi shook his head and shrugged.  “What about you, Suga?” asked Daichi.

Suga was in the living room now, on the couch, and looked up.  “Whisk?” he asked, swallowing his egg nog as he did.

“Yeah.  For stirring stuff.”  Daichi made a motion with his hand.

“Oh,” said Suga.  He looked away for a moment, thinking, and then the memory came to him.  “Oh yeah.  I remember.  Last time we had a party, and Tsukki was being a real downer.  I gave it to him.”

Daichi sighed.  “Do I want to ask why?”

“I told him he could use to as an applicator for his bad attitude when he shoved it up his ass.”

“Whoomp!  There it is!”  Nishinoya practically leapt across the room to high-five Suga, who almost spilled his egg nog but smiled anyway.

Daichi sighed and turned to Asahi.  “I’m going to go find Tsukki’s number and try to get our whisk back.  In the meantime, could you mix up the dough?  Don’t let it get chunky.”

“O-okay,” said Asahi, looking down to the bowl of ingredients in front of him as Daichi brushed past him on his way to his phone in the other room.  “Wait, how do you want me to mix it?”

“I don’t care!” shouted Daichi from the other room.  “Use your hands or something!”

Asahi stared after him in distress for a moment.  He then glanced to Suga and Noya, who were engrossed in their own discussion, unaware or uncaring of Asahi’s current panic.  He glanced back at the place where Daichi had disappeared, found no help there still, and looked back to the bowl of ingredients in front of him.  He pushed the sleeves of his sweater back, sighed again, and began to work the ingredients together with his hands, squeezing it through his fingers.

“I hope you washed your hands first!” said Nishinoya, his wide grin somehow annoying Asahi and sending a shiver of warmth down his spine simultaneously.

“I did,” he said, trailing off.  He continued to mix the stuff together with his hands, feeling a little uncomfortable when the clumping dough stuck between his fingers.  A few strands of hair fell down from his loose bun into his face, and he shook his head back to try to get them out of the way.  They weren’t as cooperative as he would have liked.

“Can one of you come and help me get this hair out of my face?” asked Asahi, holding up his raw doughy hands for Suga and Noya to see.  Noya started to get up, but Suga pushed him back down to the couch as he got up instead.

“You’d never reach his hair, Noya, and you know it.”  He grinned back to the shorter man, and Asahi could’ve sworn he saw Suga wink.  A moment later, Suga was drawing back the hair from Asahi’s face, pulling it gently back into a ponytail before twisting it into a tighter bun than it had been in before.

“Don’t worry, your hair won’t fall out if you wear it tight for ten minutes while you’re baking,” said Suga, with a sly tone to his voice.  He slapped Asahi on the butt as he left, nodding to the dough.  “Keep up the good work.”

Asahi wasn’t sure what to say to his roommate as he took his place back on the couch other than a mumbled “…thanks.”

Suga leaned over to Noya and said something that Asahi couldn’t quite hear, but that was okay by him.  He loved them, but they both could be their own kinds of walking shitposts, at times.  There were some things that came from their minds that weren’t really worth sharing.  They made it a point to share them anyway.

Suga got up and went to the stereo, which he turned to the local radio station that played Christmas music from mid-November to mid-January on a never-ending loop, probably just so they didn’t have to hire DJs for those months.  He started to dad dance to “I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus” as Daichi reentered the room.  Suga coaxed Daichi closer, and after briefly shaking his head in grinning disbelief, he was swept up into a makeshift and out-of-place tango by his silver-haired boyfriend.

While watching those two and their disgustingly cute holiday display of affection, Asahi lost track of his own boyfriend.  He realized that he was not on the couch where he had been next to Suga only a moment before Noya’s body was latched onto his back nearly knocking him over into the bowl he was mixing.

“Aah!” yelped Asahi as Noya’s lips nuzzled against his neck.  Asahi braced himself against the counter before he could fall over completely.  Noya, latched on with his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, left a trail of small kisses down the back of Asahi’s neck, from his hairline down to the short collar of his sweater.  Then he nuzzled again with another kiss.

“Nishinoya, what—?”  He broke off as Noya planted a slight bite in the middle of his string of kisses.

Suga laughed from the other side of the room.  “You always kiss under the mistletoe! He said, and leaned in to give his own boyfriend a peck on the lips, as if to demonstrate.

 _That’s great_ , thought Asahi, his hands still full of cold dough, _but what does that have to do with—?_

His thoughts broke off as Noya kissed him again, with a passion that had Asahi worried about a potential hickey.

Asahi pulled his hands out of the bowl, scraping them against the edge as he went to get as much of the dough off of him as he could, and reached around behind him for his clinging boyfriend.  He got ahold of the terrible Christmas sweater tee shirt in his doughy hands and pried the boy off of him, swirling him around to the front.

Somehow, Noya still held on.  He faced Asahi now, and his face still was home to that wide grin.  Asahi wanted to be mad at him, but for what?  For showing how much he loved him?   Sure, it was obnoxious, but it was cute, and…

He decided that it didn’t matter what the twenty different anxious scenarios in his head said, and decided to do what seemed best anyway.  He moved his hands from the sides of Noya’s shirt to he back and drew him in close, shutting down his wide grin with a long kiss.  He pulled the smaller man closer, and their mouths stayed together even as Suga and Daichi stared from across the room.

At one point, Asahi tried to raise his hand from Noya’s back to cradle the back of his head, but Noya’s hand went from around Asahi’s neck to around his wrist in an instant, keeping his goopey hand away from his hair.

When they finally broke off and Asahi had placed his boyfriend back onto the floor, Nishinoya reached up behind Asahi and pulled the hair tie out of his hair.  He handed it to Asahi, who inspected it.

On the hair tie was a small plastic bunch of mistletoe.  Asahi shot a glare across the room at Suga, who shrugged.  Asahi rolled his eyes and kissed Nishinoya’s forehead.  He went to wash his hands in the sink.

“Daichi,” he said as he cleaned his hands, “you’re going to have to finish up with the cookies here.”  He shut off the water and flicked his hands into the sink before drying them off of the towel by the stove.  “I’ve got to take Noya back to my room to change his clothes.  They’re just filthy.”

Noya raised an eyebrow, and Asahi felt his chest grow tighter as he winked back at him.  They pushed past Suga on their way out of the room, and Noya slapped him on the ass as he went by.

“Come on and grab the cookie sheet,” said Daichi after Asahi and Nishinoya had left the room.  “And don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

Suga downed the rest of his egg nog and grinned as he joined Daichi in the kitchen.  “I just love the holiday spirit.”


End file.
